User talk:LordBiro/Archive/Miscellany
This is an archive of those conversations that aren't about anything in particular! Totally unimportant layout issue It seems that your sig is messing up the table here. Any idea why? --Xeeron 04:29, 24 August 2006 (CDT) :I am still confused by your sig messing up that page: Take a look at the history please http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki?title=GuildWiki:Old_votes&action=history it randomly inserts semicolons (which I did definitly not edit in) when I move a new vote there. Confused. --Xeeron 04:49, 13 September 2006 (CDT) ::Hey Xeeron, I have no idea why that's happening. I've altered my sig on that page to try to prevent it! <LordBiro>/<Talk> 06:11, 13 September 2006 (CDT) :::Looking at how the wikitext there is getting rendered as HTML, I'd say it's either someone else's HTML before that being messed up (perhaps unbalanced tags or improper nesting) or possibly just a bug. (MW has some fairly random bugs with its autoformatting combined with HTML in wikitext. MW can be set up to use wikipedia:tidy as a sort of crutch for this, but we're not using it here.) --Fyren 06:20, 13 September 2006 (CDT) Timestamp You're trying to get a custom-formatted timestamp? If so, I changed User:LordBiro/Timestamp so it works, but it must be substituted and not included. produces 2006-08-25 03:58. (Apparently UTC.) --Fyren 22:58, 25 August 2006 (CDT) :Good stuff Fyren, this is exactly what I was after. I wasn't aware that you could use the tag inside template calls! <LordBiro>/<Talk> 03:31, 26 August 2006 (CDT) __TOC__ Leave Me A Message Hi, its Aleski, thanks for letting me know about the report a vandal page. Merci beacoup :) -- Aleski I know this is in response to old content, but I have to point out that "Who else thinks we should start GuildWiki is not a pipe?" has had me laughing for about 10 minutes now. -- Oblio :lol :) I'm glad you liked it! :D <LordBiro>/<Talk> 11:17, 29 September 2006 (CDT) GuildWiki Policy I've messed with Project:Policy. I don't know if you still bother with this sort of thing, but I'm warning all the admins so as to get everyone on board. :) —Tanaric 18:45, 5 August 2006 (CDT) :Hey Tanaric, I do like to keep up with policy changes so thanks for letting me know! <LordBiro>/<Talk> 05:53, 6 August 2006 (CDT) For your consideration If you would be so kind to take a look at Project talk:Don't immediately delete. Thanks. -Gares 12:48, 21 August 2006 (CDT) Nightfall Guild Emblem Contest just wanted to make sure you got your entry in, must be postmarked by tomarrow. i want a Greater Icon, not another beaver. Nightfall Guild Emblem Contest. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 10:09, 23 August 2006 (CDT) :Hey Sarah, I doubt I'll be able to enter anything; my computer died yesterday. Equally this means I won't be able to do much/any work on the icons! :( <LordBiro>/<Talk> 12:38, 23 August 2006 (CDT) ::oh no! poor thing. i hope your baby feels better soon. ;) --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 14:42, 23 August 2006 (CDT) :::Hehe, I love that you called it my baby, that's what I call it too. Don't go telling people that though, I have a reputation to maintain :P <LordBiro>/<Talk> 15:13, 23 August 2006 (CDT) Builds discussion re: site policies You may already be aware of it, but if not can you take a look at the (long) discussion at Project_talk:Style_and_formatting/Builds#theoretical_builds and voice your opinion? I'm asking several of the currently active admins to take a look. The issue, to me, is one of interpretation of site policies and practices. I was involved in the discussions earlier, so I cannot consider myself totally unbiased in any attempt to resolve it myself. --- Barek (talk • ) - 20:58, 23 August 2006 (CDT) :Hi Barek, I was aware of the discussion but I wasn't aware of the recent change in opinion brought on by xas' comments. Thanks for the heads up! <LordBiro>/<Talk> 13:10, 24 August 2006 (CDT) Skill quick reference layout You have been taking part in the discussion earlier so I thought I might post to you among some others. I want this to be resolved pretty soon, so plese consider taking part in the discussion at Project_talk:Style_and_formatting/Skills#Sub heading for quick reference box layout. -- (talk) 20:01, 25 August 2006 (CDT) User:84.69.228.214 Isn't 1 week a bit short? I know I overlengthen sometimes but isn't that doing to the oposite? :P — Skuld 18:55, 26 August 2006 (CDT) :No, it's not too short. If he does the same again he'll no doubt be banned longer by anyone else who notices, and if I ban him again it will be for a month. I don't see the point in banning an IP address for a ridiculous amount of time when they'll probably not be back anyway. If they can't vandalize right now I imagine they'd lose interest after waiting even an hour or two. <LordBiro>/<Talk> 03:32, 27 August 2006 (CDT) ::Doing a quick look at that IP address, it appears to be from some DSL user in the UK, I don't know about there but in Australia, if you're on DSL that chances are that your IP address changes regularly (Static IPs are only avaliable on some business plans or are an additional cost). So that person who did the vandalism gets a new IP in a few days time and someone else picks up 84.69.228.214 and finds they can't edit the GuildWiki. They also can't just create an account because it won't let them and probably couldn't be bothered working out how to email an admin and wait for the IP to be unblocked manually. So our anti-social vandal ends up winning again :( That's the big problem with banning an IP address, often a new person will get the address soon after. So I guess I agree with LordBiro there, if he/she comes back after a week doing the same thing, we can block for a longer period and with greater confidence that the IP "belongs" to that user. Shared IPs are another thing to think about though... --Xasxas256 05:58, 27 August 2006 (CDT) Here you go. --Fyren 06:23, 29 August 2006 (CDT) :Hey! What's wrong with my aim Fyren? :P <LordBiro>/<Talk> 06:35, 29 August 2006 (CDT) ::Nothing. --Fyren 06:38, 29 August 2006 (CDT) :::Shhhhhh! Or I'll start blanking in a minute! :P <LordBiro>/<Talk> 06:42, 29 August 2006 (CDT) ::::ROFL. You guys crack me up hehe. --Xeeron 06:44, 29 August 2006 (CDT) :::::I am now wearing my badge of poor aim with pride! Thanks Fyren :P <LordBiro>/<Talk> 07:11, 29 August 2006 (CDT) Signatures How did you make your signature tiny like that? I have a need for smallness in the latter half of my signature... Thanks! BlastedtSee my main character! Basher Of The You! 16:53, 11 November 2006 (CST) :Blaestedt, could you please remove your main characters advertisement from your sig. If someone cares, they can find the link from your userpage. -- (talk) 03:05, 12 November 2006 (CST) Late Congrats I'm very late on this one yet I still seem to be the first! Congrats mate, you're very much so deserving of it ;) --Xasxas256 07:21, 25 November 2006 (CST) :Thanks Xasxas, although as I'm sure you can appreciate I wish that the circumstances were different. <LordBiro>/<Talk> 08:04, 25 November 2006 (CST) ::Yes you're probably right there but it'll be interesting to see how you do, you strike me as quite different to your predecessor. Tanaric had lots of good qualities and I had plenty of respect for him but I think he'd rubbed a few feathers the wrong way. On the other hand I'd say you're one of the most well liked people on the GuildWiki. That said it's not an easy role you're stepping into and like I'd imagine Tanaric probably found, you're may be called upon to give an opinion on something and whatever you choose is going to annoy someone. Nature of a tough job I guess but I think you'll do it well ;) --Xasxas256 08:21, 25 November 2006 (CST) ::Hmmm rerereading my post it sounds a bit like I'm saying Tanaric wasn't well liked which isn't at all what I was trying to say. You guys just seem a bit different is all, he's probably a bit more direct than you are LordBiro is all I was saying. :::Hehe, I know what you mean. I speak to Tanaric quite often and I think that while we have different approaches we generally have similar opinions. I think Tanaric's talk page is a testament to how well liked he is. <LordBiro>/<Talk> 08:43, 25 November 2006 (CST) ::::Heh heh I'm glad you know what I mean, we've had a couple of departures recently which is unfortunate but I'm curious to see how you go. I'm thinking it'll be something like an action movie blurb, ...a man with an unknown past, as old as time itself is out to avenge his friend. In his new role with more firepower than ever before, somebodies sure to get hurt. With an eye for icons and the other for destruction this cold hearted robot known to his enemies as The Birobot is out to strike a massive blow for the little guy against the powers that be. The Lord of Devastation is out for revenge, with an arsenal this massive who needs good aim? You can't run, you can't hide from Lord Biro, bureaucracy has never been this explosive! Coming this fall to a quality wiki near you... OK when I start writing posts like this it's probably time for me to go to bed! I'll catch you on the GWiki tomorrow mate, as long as it's still standing! And there's no need to tell me I'm crazy, I already know it, I consider it a good thing! ;) --Xasxas256 09:27, 25 November 2006 (CST) :::::Biro has absolutely no obligation to act as I did on the wiki. I wouldn't ask anybody to do that. As you've surmised, it's often a thankless job. —Tanaric 15:19, 25 November 2006 (CST) I pity the fool Who hasn't been on the jibba-jabba in days. --Mr. T 08:14, 3 December 2006 (CST) :Hehe, sorry Fyren, a combination of computer problems and visiting my parents has meant I've only had access to a browser! I'm travelling back home tomorrow morning and I'll be online then :) Was there anything in particular you wanted to talk about? <LordBiro>/<Talk> 09:53, 3 December 2006 (CST) ::Not really. You had an open question and then disappeared before I answered. --Fyren 10:56, 3 December 2006 (CST) Jamie Eh heh. I dunno why I didn't think to ask you or Skuld to do it, and in retrospect, Tanaric wasn't the best choice for contact. I guess I was just responding to his post. Thanks for archiving it, though :) -Auron 00:49, 6 December 2006 (CST) :That's no problem Auron :) <LordBiro>/<Talk> 05:53, 6 December 2006 (CST) Look at this mess Armored Assassin. Check out the page history and talk page. You got the beaucrat status, you get the fun stuff. I think I've handled for now, but if it gets any worse, someone else might want to step in. — Gares 09:49, 8 December 2006 (CST) :I'm reading through now, and it looks pretty... disappointing. Thanks for pointing this out Gares. <LordBiro>/<Talk> 14:00, 8 December 2006 (CST) Activity I'm not going to be as active as I'd like to be over Christmas. I'm at my parents' for Christmas and my sister and her boyfriend are visiting us for New Year, so I apologise in advance if I don't reply straight away! <LordBiro>/<Talk> 14:39, 24 December 2006 (CST) :Have fun :) — Skuld 14:39, 24 December 2006 (CST) :Enjoy the holidays! --- Barek (talk • ) - 15:34, 24 December 2006 (CST) Hi If you are online and have some time on your hands, you might want to see User:Gem/User box competition. I'm hoping for some great ideas from you. You might also be interested in Talk:Main Page/editcopy#Improvement drive. -- (talk) 20:18, 28 December 2006 (CST) :Hey Gem! I'm a little late for the box competition, but I think it's a great idea :) Getting more people to be creative on the wiki can't be a bad thing! Also I think the improvement drive is a great idea. I'll have a more in depth read later on (probably tomorrow) and give some feedback :) <LordBiro>/<Talk> 09:22, 31 December 2006 (CST) ::Thanks. I'll let the competition run one extra day if you think that one day is enough for you to make something. If not, then I'll end it as planned. I'll also wait a little with the inporvement stuff, but I'll try to make my final version soon so that you and everyone else can comment on them. -- (talk) 09:53, 31 December 2006 (CST) RE: User_talk:Jyro_X#Removing_Votes Mind looking at that, this Build_talk:Me/D_Mystic_IW, and this User_talk:Midnight08, and helping to resolve. Thank you, i appreciate. (Jyro wasnt all that friendly and in response neither was i. so i dont want to be involved and get things further. i know my actions were correct (in the build talk, see my talk for details) and if everything is looked at carefully i hope you will realise the same and correct the error.) --Midnight08 16:29, 2 January 2007 (CST) :Hey LordBiro, I came across the confusion on that page and attempted to resolve it myself before realizing they had requested admin intervention. Please feel free to review it, but it looks like it was just a misunderstanding and shouldn't require action from an admin, as long as everyone is happy with my edit. -- BrianG 17:01, 2 January 2007 (CST) ::I'm reading through the history now! :) <LordBiro>/<Talk> 18:02, 2 January 2007 (CST) :::Cool. I think everything is alright, one of the users involved has approved of the resolution and Skuld and Barek have supported my edit. Let me know if you have any feedback though. -- BrianG 18:08, 2 January 2007 (CST) Forgot Password + Email not in inbox I go by User:Craw, and I cleared all my saved passwords before taking my PC into the shop, for security. Now I'm done with that, have forgot my password, and the verification email is not in my main inbox or any of my other inboxes. Bit of a bother. Any suggestions? 72.139.42.35 20:29, 6 January 2007 (CST) : All is well, now. Craw 16:20, 8 January 2007 (CST) ::Glad to hear it, Craw :) <LordBiro>/<Talk> 06:04, 10 January 2007 (CST) Level of activity I'm sorry I haven't been as active on the wiki as I would like to be recently. I thought I would have more time to contribute after new year, but some real life events have been taking up a lot of my time. I don't really have time to check everything on my (overgrown) watchlist, but I will be checking my talk page very regularly. :) <LordBiro>/<Talk> FYI: Example auto-categorizing FYI: I commented out the examples in User:LordBiro/Build-redesign-test, because we're going live with the template change, and didn't want that page in the categories. --- Barek (talk • ) - 01:27, 17 January 2007 (CST) :Hehe, no problem Barek :) Thanks for letting me know! <LordBiro>/<Talk> 11:11, 17 January 2007 (CST)